


They came

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Multi, Valar - Freeform, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varda finished her work with the new stars. Now she is going to tell her siblings what she saw on the Sea. Could it be an isle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They came

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is too little drabbles about Valar acting like happy teenagers. Also see what Yavanna made.

Tintallë was walking down one of the corridors of Ilmarin, holding a few maps of the sky and an empty vessel. She had dews of Telperion in it before, but now her work was finished, all dews were used, added to the new stars she created.  
Hair of the Starkindler was silver, glowing lightly like surface of the Sea under her creation. It was a good sign - in light was her joy and her power, so when she was happy the light was bright around her.  
The Valië was moving fast, dark blue robe dancing around her legs. Her feet were almost soundless on the white floor. Varda stopped when she approached the great door to the throne room. Behind it was the white chamber, huge and full of sounds. She heard voices of other Ainur talking in excitement and the flapping of wings of birds her husband loved so much. The Valië sneaked into the throne room and at the first second no one noticed her. Varda walked to the throne of the Elder King, who was sitting there, talking with Eonwë and Ilmarë. The light of Laurelin was making the King’s hair shine like gold.  
"…And I made a few new vegetables, I named them tomatoes and carrots…" she heard Yavanna, the Queen of Earth, showing her new creations to Aulë, the Craftsman, who was pulling a strand of his beard, watching the new things with eyes shining with curiousity.  
When they realized that the Starkindler was among them they all fell silent and the Valië stopped between them, just before the throne. It was unusual for her to shine so brightly. Not after the great battle with Melkor and after his defeat. Not after Manwë cast his beloved brother into a prison.  
"I finished my work up on the sky and I looked down. And I saw a great island. It is closer and closer. It is now close enough for everyone to see it," she said, her voice bright and full of joy. Vána laughed happily and caught Nessa’s hand, both Valier started to dance, laughing happily.  
"They came! At last they came!" they were singing. The Kindler smiled at their behavior.  
"Come, let’s see them!" Aulë wrapped his arm around his wife and her latest creations and pulled her to the great door. The rest followed them, talking at the same time, laughing and singing. They were so happy, so full of new ideas how to make Valinor and life of the Firstborn here better. The last one who left the throne room was Námo, he looked back at Varda with his amazing, mysterious eyes and followed his singing wife.  
"Sublime, come to me and let me see," she heard and turned around. The Elder King was sitting on his place, but both Maiar who were talking with him earlier went away with others.  
Varda smiled and came closer to the throne. She climbed up three steps and sat on her place beside Manwë, who was looking at her, his blue eyes bright and sparkling with joy. When she was sitting he outstretched his hand to her and she laced her fingers with his. Together they could see and hear everything on Arda and they didn't learn yet, that this gift from Eru couldn't be a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
